An Untold Love Story
by EvilGreenEyes
Summary: Aiden Potter and Adair Malfoy have liked each other for years.However neither knows how the other feels and fears rejection.To add to the problem their older siblings hate eachother.Will they over come their fears and let the other know how they feel?...


**Chapter 1**

**Morning with the Malfoy's and An Unhappy Send Off**

Adair Malfoy awoke with a scream, gasping for air. She tried to blink as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of her room. Once done so she quickly let out a sigh and sat up in her queen size canopy bed. While realizing she was still entangled in her satin, emerald green, sheets. She placed a cool hand to her pale, ivory complexion. Taking note that she was still sweating from her fear which made her silky smooth, platinum blond hair stick to her flushed cheeks, she hurried to brush away the strands with her hand as she drew her knees up to her chin and hugged them to her chest. "_It was only a dream_," she told herself as she tried to calm her still panic beating heart. She turned her sparkling silver grey eyes to the alarm clock which sat on her night stand beside her bed; it read 5:30 in the morning.

Quickly there came knocking at her bedroom door. Followed by an older male voice, "_Adair, are you alright? I heard you yelling_." Adair quickly flung the sweaty damp sheets off her legs and jumped from her bed to answer her door. There in the doorway stood a 18 year old boy. He had the same pale ivory complexion as hers with bright, smoky hazel eyes. He wore his long slick raven black hair tied back into a sloppy ponytail and wore a silk wine red robe. This was left to hang open exposing his bare chiseled chest to the cold. These were sure dead signs that he had rushed to her aid. However he was clean shaven as always wore silk wine red pajama pants to match the red robe. Which she also noticed had a slick black wand hanging in the front pocket.

He had a worried and somewhat panicked expression on his face. However, Adair didn't take much notice to any of this until later. As soon as she saw the boy she clung to him in a giant hug. "_Aerith_…" was all her shaky voice managed to say as she collapsed her face into his exposed chest and quietly began to sob. Her brother's expression softened instantly and he gently patted Adair's back comfortingly as he held her. Realizing how much of a fuss she was making Adair lifted her head up to look at her brother and tried to smile reassuringly, "_I'm sorry, Aerith. I was just having one of my nightmares again. I didn't mean to get so worked up_." She quickly pulled away from his hold looking somewhat embarrassed. Aerith sighed and shook his head, his expression now changed to sadness. "_I thought it was that. However, I didn't want it to take the chance that it was happening again. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get to you_, like last time." Adair gently pulled him into her again and sighed. "_I'm sorry I frightened you, Aerith_."

He hugged her back gently, "_It's not your fault, Adair. If I had only been home to stop him father wouldn't of been able to harm you and mother like he did. _" She pulled back to look at her brother's face, "_Aerith, I already told you that it wasn't_…" He put his hand up to stop her from speaking, "_I know it's just how I feel_." Adair bowed her head and sighed again. She knew there was no point in arguing with him. He wouldn't change his opinion no matter what she said. Although she tried countless times over the past few months to convince him otherwise. Aerith would always blame himself for not being there when it had happened. He was away visiting his girlfriend Riona Spellwick, a Ravenclaw 6th year. They had been dating since before they had left school for the summer holidays. And her Twin brother Bram was one of her good friends.

Aerith let go of her finally after a few minutes and took a few steps back, "_Well seeing as how you're alright now. I'll go back to my room. Unless you need me to stay with you till you fall back asleep_?" He stood there surveying Adair as she stood in the doorway wearing her white, silk night dress waiting for her to reply. She shook her head trying to smile. An Aerith still watching her chuckled slightly. Adair feeling a bit self conscious now looked at him the smile quickly gone. "_What_?" Aerith shook his head still smiling. "_Oh, it's nothing; I just can't believe how with each passing day you get more and more self reliant. Pretty soon you won't even need me to fight your battles anymore_." He looked a bit sad as he said this last part, his smile fading somewhat. Adair smiled at this however and looked at him, "_I don't need you to fight my battles now Big Brother. I can handle them myself_." This made Aerith laugh again, but only slightly, "_Yeah, I know, I just like to fool myself into thinking that you still do_."

Suddenly they heard footsteps above them and they both got quiet and looked towards the ceiling. "_Father must be getting up for work_," Adair stated quietly to Aerith. She turned her eyes back to Aerith as he responded. "_Alright then, we don't want him to catch us up this early_."Adair smiled "_Alright then, I'll see you at breakfast in a few hours._" And with that she watched him turn back down the hall to his room. She waved goodnight to him as he turned around to look at her one last time before closing his bedroom door behind him.

Adair closed her own door then walked back over and sat down on the edge of her bed. She let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back. There was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep now. Even so she yawned as she laid there looking up at the top of her canopy. Slowly she began to think about her dream again. It was so familiar yet she couldn't put her finger on why she remembered so much. Just then a black raven flew in from her open window and dropped an envelope onto her lap. Then the raven proceeded to fly to the other side of the room to sit on its perch beside her walk in closet. "_Thank you, Edgar_." She stated as she sat up to open the envelope and began to read it:

_Adair,_

_Sorry, it took me so long to write you back, it has been pretty crazy around here with my parents away on their Annual Anniversary Trip. It saddens me to hear that things aren't going so well between your parents. Luckily we leave today; I think it will do you some good to get out of that house and away from them and their problems for awhile. Much like my parents I think once they are alone together they have a better chance to sit down and discuss what is bothering them. Anyway I've been up for hours now packing. I can't wait to get back to school to show both Celistina and you my beautiful dress for the Halloween Masquerade. My mother's designer friend in Italy, custom designed it just for me. It's baby blue satin with white frost like trim along the bottom. I have a matching baby blue satin mask with white pearls around the eyes of the mask as well as the outer trim. It has a pale white satin ribbon strap to hold the mask in place over my eyes. It is cut so I can see and speak freely throughout the night with perfect ease._

_By the way, Damien wrote me yesterday about where we are going to meet up. He said to meet at 8:30 on the other side of the platform of 9 and ¾. Oh and get this he also asked me if I would mind him and Celistina dating. Saying how much he cared for her and everything. I wrote him saying I didn't mind at all. It was funny that he even asked me however. Because not, but three days before Bram Spellwick had wrote me asking if they were dating as well. He himself had seen them at the Crystal Opera House without their parents holding hands during intermission. He wasn't sure if he had been right in thinking that they were dating. So naturally he asked me figuring that, as Celistina's cousin, I'd know. Which I thought very wise of him._

_However, I'm not upset or anything, but it would have been nice to know before I had been asked by Bram. It came as a bit of a shock and all. So I told Bram that they were dating because to me that's what it sounded like. Thank Merlin I did too cause I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't told him otherwise he would have tried to ask Celistina herself. Then he'd of know that I had no idea. It would have been so embarrassing being caught in a lie by him. I wouldn't have been able to live with it. Anyway I'm glad you wrote me because now I can let you in on everything. I know I haven't been able to talk to you much lately. You know how it is with my parents being away and all. I am pretty much in charge around here till they get back. So I have little to no time to sit down and enjoy myself. I mean they get back early tomorrow morning but still I hate having so much responsibility. I mean with everything that's been going on I know it's been hard on you too, but don't worry things will work out for the best with your parents. These things always do usually don't they? I mean your family always seems so functional and together it makes me envious at times. Well, I'll leave you alone now and I'll see you on the train in a few hours._

_Love,_

_Your friend, Nirina_

Adair smiled as she put the letter down and looked out the open window. In the process of reading the letter she had moved from her bed to the window seat. Nirina Goyle, along with her older cousin Celistina Crabbe, and the ever so fashionable Damien Zabini, had all grown up with Adair. They were her best friends since…forever. Their father's had been great friends while they had been away at school and as they got older it seemed only natural for their children to be friends as well. Adair and Nirina were the youngest, only 16yrs old and both born 5 days apart. With Nirina born first of course. Celistina and Damien however were both 17 now and surprisingly born only a month apart. This left Adair to be the youngest of the group. They all were in the same house together back at Hogwarts and going to be in their 6th year together.

She smiled as she read over the letter again. "_I don't know why she acts so surprised_," she finally said while glancing towards Edgar. "_I mean, I knew it was only a matter of time till those two finally got together." _She giggled at this. _"Everyone at school won't be surprise much either, I think. Most of Slytherin already thought that they were dating_." Edgar gave a flap of his wings from where he sat. Making Adair laugh at his jester. At her laugh Edgar flapped his black wings again and let out a caw. "_Alright already, I'll call her for you. Eliza…Eliza_!!" Suddenly there came a quiet pop and there stood a house elf with bright, ocean blue eyes, and short spiky snow white hair. She bowed gracefully to Adair as she asked, "_You called for me, Miss Adair_?" Adair smiled kindly to her. "_Yes, may you bring some water and food up for Edgar? He just got back from bringing me a letter."_ Eliza bowed and agreed quickly turning away to leave at the flick of Adair's hand._ "Oh and um Eliza…is my father up yet? I thought I heard him moving about upstairs_."

Eliza turned around and bowed again to Adair, but this time Adair paid it little notice. "_Yes Miss, he is up, he had me brew his coffee for him not, but a moment ago_." Adair nodded as she waved her hand again in dismissal, "_Thank you Eliza, that will do for now_," And with another small pop Eliza was gone before Adair could think to ask her something else. After Eliza's departure Adair got up from where she sat by the window and walked over to Edgar on his perch. She gently placed her hand on his back and began to stroke his feathers. "_There she'll bring your food. Now I'm going to start getting ready_." Edgar squeaked in reply as Adair walked off to her bathroom and turned on the light. Before closing the door she looked back at Edgar who squeaked again and bobbed his head.

Once her shower was finished Adair came out in her fluffy white bathrobe and finished dressing. She smiled as she noticed that Edgar was puffed up on his perch sleeping away. His food tray and water bowl sat beside him in its proper place both half empty. She smiled at this then began to fix her hair, make-up, and had put on her bra/panties with a bright purple tank top. She was just proceeding to put on a pair of casual denim jeans and had only just buttoned/zipped them up when she heard a light knock on her bedroom door once again. "_Come in_," she lightly yelled so not to let her parents know that she was awake yet. Her door slowly opened and Aerith walked in lightly closing the door behind him. He was now dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans which had a small silver chain hanging from the side and a green t-shirt that read "_No longer a crime_." He had his low top, black and white converse shoes on with white and black laces. His hair was tied back once again, but this time a bit more tidily. He also wore a black jean jacket which zipped up the front but now hung open.

Aerith walked into the room and plopped himself onto the side of her bed, which was now made complements to Eliza, and casually with a carefree smile. "So_ what's up, Aerith_?" Adair asked not really looking at him as she checked herself in the mirror fixing her lip gloss slightly and straightening her top. Aerith shrugged, "_I just came to see if you were up and getting ready. I didn't really feel like going downstairs just yet_." Adair turned around at this her expression stern, "_Why? Are they fighting again_?" Again Aerith shrugged with a sigh as if it didn't bother him and casually laid back into the pillows, his shoes still hanging off the bed. "_Yep, but not too bad from what I can tell_." Adair rolled her eyes and groaned slightly speaking sarcastically. "_Great, just let me put my socks and shoes on. Then we'll go down together_." And with that Aerith sat up properly and waited.

As they descended the grand stairway leading from the second floor to the grand floor they could hear yelling coming from their fathers open study. Adair casually walked by the study door but was careful not to look into the room as Aerith quickly followed behind her, shielding his eyes with one hand from view, sort of comical like. They tried not to be noticed because they knew it would only make matters worse. However, despite their efforts the yelling stopped suddenly at this odd display. This followed in heavy foot steps to open study door and a loud slam. Afterwards the yelling almost instantly started up again, with a muffled volume. Adair and Aerith looked at each other for a moment in dead silent's then proceeded to continued on their way down the long hallway to the grand kitchen.

Eliza the main house elf was now standing on a stool in front of massive stove. As a few other house elves shuffled around cleaning and such. When she saw the both of them enter she quickly bowed her head and pointed to the door leading into the giant dining room. Adair smiled to her and turned to walk into the room as Aerith bowed his head in good morning then followed suit. Preceding into the room sitting down at opposite ends of the table they didn't speak a word to each other. A few minutes later Eliza came in and placed their plates in front of them. As she then moved to quickly pour them each some juice Adair picked this time to finally speak. "_Eliza_," she said kindly and as innocently as she could manage while tucking her hands together neatly under her chin. Aerith almost choked on his juice that he'd been sipping on as he stifled a chuckle. He knew his sister used this voice to throw everyone off and found it humorous that she even bother trying to fool Eliza with this act. Adair gave him a dirty look then proceeded again, "_Eliza, you know so much about what goes on in our manor. I know not a thing gets past you. May I be so bold as to ask what are mother and father might be fighting about_?" Eliza's eyes went wide then quickly shifted to her hands as she fixed a napkin. She looked a bit nerves as she quickly cleaned up some of the juice that Aerith had spilt. She briefly made eye contact with Aerith before answering cautiously. "_I do not know miss, but I'm sure it's nothing to trouble yourself with_."

Adair folded her arms over her chest as she pouted her pink lips. She knew something very serious was taking place and that Eliza would say no more on the subject. Was Aerith in on what it was or was Eliza just forbidden to speak about it to either of them. As her mind pondered this though they heard the door to the study open and their father's voice flood into the room from the open dining room door. "_I'm going back to work; your chatter is too much for me to handle right now, Pans. Tell Adair and Aerith that I'll see them at Christmas when they get back. And don't bother to wait up for me I'll be working late_!" Hard and quick footsteps moved from the study door to the front door of the house. Followed quickly behind by the tiny taping of heals. "_I'm not finished yet, we need to talk about what's happing to you, Draco_!" their mother said with both anger and sadness in her voice. "_I am done talking about it; I don't have time for this ridicules nonsense, Pansy! I really have to go or I'll be late_." There was a quiet pause. Which meant their mother was now crying and their father was probably sighing with fake guilt. "_I'll see you later_." Then they heard the footsteps move to the open the door and the door open. "_Tell the kids I'll miss them. We'll talk more about this at a better time_." "_When…when is a better time, Draco_?" There was another pause before the footsteps moved again and the front door slammed shut. It was a few more moments before their mother came into the room to see if anyone had heard what had transpired. When she saw the two of them sitting there she tried her best to wipe her tears away and put on a smile. However Adair and Aerith both could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. It made Adair want to cry and go to her mother. However that wasn't the proper way in their house. Instead she smiled back at her mother and Aerith invited her to come and join them for breakfast. Both pretending that nothing was going wrong and that their parents were not falling apart.

A few hours later Adair and Aerith were in the long winding drive. Sitting in the black limo waving goodbye to their mother who stood on the front steps. She was staying behind, saying that she had a ton of papers to work on and couldn't see them off. However their mother never did come with them so this came as no real surprise. Almost as soon as they had left the house and started down the drive however Adair began to cry. Aerith pressed his lips together in a thin line as he had his arms folded over his chest defensively. Probably trying to keep his temper from rising. He pouted in his seat getting angrier with each passing second and whimpers from his little sister. "_I can't believe he's doing this. He's always yelled at me not to be cowardly and run away from problems_!" He unfolded then refolded his arms across his chest. "_Does he even realize how much of a hypocrite he's being now_?" Adair tried to whip away some of her tears without smudging her make-up. "_I'm sure he does, Aerith. You know that dad would never do anything to hurt mum. He loves her too much. Perhaps he's just scared to let mum in and see that he's hurting just as much as any of us._" Adair sighed shakily and tried to look at her brother. Her tears still streaming down her face uncontrollably. She continued to try and wipe them away with her hands, but only ended up smearing her make-up slightly. "_This is the man I'm supposed to learn from. To some day strive to be. You don't understand Adair cause father has only treated you with kindness. Your telling me that what he's doing what he's already done is nothing to get upset about. When it goes against everything he has ever taught me. What he use to try and beat out of me daily. Is that what you're telling me_?" Adair shook her head. "_No that's not what I'm saying at all. It's just… I don't want them to spate Aerith. I don't want father to feel like he's got to deal with his pain all alone._"

As Adair burst with more hysterical tears Aerith's face suddenly grew soft and he moved over closer to wrap his arms around her. Trying his best to comfort his little sister and patting her back gently in a comforting effort. "_How can you still be so kind towards him after what he did to you? It isn't right, Adair_!" She brushed him off her and looked at him angrily. "_It was an accident Aerith he didn't mean to do what he did. He wasn't in his right mind. You know that just as well as I do_." Aerith shrugged sheepishly, "_Call it what you will, but I won't forgive him. I won't ever forgive what he did to you and mum that night. Not until he realizes that he has a problem_." Adair looked sadly at her brother. "_Well that is your choice, not mine and it's not right for you to try and make me think otherwise_!" Aerith shook his head and turned away from her then folded his arms over his chest once again as he stared out the window. "_Mum must feel horrible when she sees that we've over heard their arguments. I saw it in her eyes today_." Adair was looking out the other window as she spoke her hands laid neatly in her lap. "_I know, it's even worse than just trying to hide it. You know how dad's father was and how mum's parents were never really around for her when she was our age_. _I think mum tries to not be so much like her parents for our sake_." Adair answered him with even more tears. "_Ya, I know, that's probably why she tries to hide her feelings so much when she sees that we've heard them fight_. _I see how she tries to play it off like nothing is ever wrong_." Aerith said this with a pained expression.

Finally with that Adair taped on the glass to get the driver's attention. "_Yes, Ma'am_…" asked the driver. "_Are we almost there_?" She said a bit irritated. "_Yes ma'am, just a few more minutes_." Adair nodded, "_Thank you_…" She said then sat back down crossing her arms and wiping her eyes. After a few seconds she pulled out a mirror and began to touch up her make-up. Once she was done however her eyes were still a bit puffy which clearly showed she had been crying. The driver finally pulled over and let them both out of the limo. He quickly piled their trunks on to trolleys then got back into the limo. Once the limo had pulled away, Aerith put his arm around his little sister's shoulder and they both started to push their trunks down the walk way into the station.

Hello everyone and thank you for reading the very first chapter of my very first Fan Fic. Reviews are great and just for the record for those who couldn't tell this story has books 5-7 disregarded. Also just for the record I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything that has to do with that world. All I take credit for is my own creativity with my characters.


End file.
